corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiho Hasegawa
is a student from Tendo Senior High School, a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School and a recurring supporting character in the Corpse Party series. Design In CORPSE-PARTY ZERO, Shiho has long black hair with a slight tint of blue and she wears a yellow ribbon tied behind her head. She has grayish purple eyes and wears a Tendo Senior High School female uniform. In Corpseparty; Musume, Shiho has light medium-short hair fanning outward with a pair of bows on either side of her bangs. Personality Shiho is Kaori Hasegawa's younger sister and is a second year student at Tendo Senior High School. She is a quiet, timid girl. She's extremely proud of her older sister, Kaori, who gathers everyone's gazes as she walks past them. She looks up to Kaori as a role model. She also loves her yellow ribbon. She can't stand scary stories or situations. Plot |-|Games = CORPSE-PARTY The ten letters reporting a dialogue between two girls can be found in cabinets throughout the game. Although Kaori's or Shiho's names are not specifically addressed, popular fan theory is that they are the authors of these letters. While these letters are not necessary to complete the game, they do give some important hints for progression. Also her yellow ribbon is a required item needed to complete the game as Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki both need it to pass the incinerator. CORPSE-PARTY ZERO Shiho is waiting for the heavy rain to stop at school when her sister Kaori shows up to pick her up and apologizes for being late due to student council meeting being longer than she expected. While they are on their way, Kaori tells Shiho a ghost story, which scared Shiho. Suddenly, they hear a voice asking for help. They initially try to dismiss the voice, but they hear the same voice asking for help again before a sudden power outage followed by an earthquake. Shiho and Kaori then find themselves mysteriously in an abandoned school building. Looking around for clues, they find a newspaper dated September 24th, 1927. As they explored the abandoned school building, they learned that they were brought to there by a ghost girl who died in the old Kisaragi High, the one who was in Kaori's ghost story. Corpse Party Shiho's name tag can be found in the west hall on the first floor in the main building in the fifth chapter. She was immobilized when the tendons in her ankles were cut. Because of that, she died of blood loss. She is also the author of a number of notes found in front of the custodian's closet in the first and second chapters. She is also a red spirit in chapter two who appears after reading the notes, and the red spirit met in chapter four at the same place in Satoshi Mochida's dimension. Also there is a message to Shiho, encouraging her to be strong and resist to the darkening, can be found in the abandoned bomb shelter. |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) Shiho makes a brief appearance in the 4th Curse "An Invitation to the Living" from the first volume where she was simply called . Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara comes across a journal she left behind for her sister where she explains her dire situation. Corpseparty; Musume Shiho's corpse is found by Yoshiki and Ayumi in the seventh chapter of the manga. A flashback of her death shows that she sacrificed herself to protect Kaori. However her spirit resents her sister for not coming back to save her and surviving longer. Her blood is used to indicate to Yoshiki and Ayumi that they should head to classroom 2-9. Gallery |-|Games = CORPSE-PARTY ZERO Shiho's character emotion chart in Corpse-Party Zero.png|Shiho's character portraits Shiho's Sprite.png|Shiho's sprite |-|Manga = Corpseparty; Musume Shiho_ghost.png|Shiho's spirit appearing before Yoshiki and Ayumi Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Deceased Category:Characters introduced in CORPSE-PARTY ZERO Category:Playable characters in CORPSE-PARTY ZERO